


You've got an email!

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with email adress written in a library book...</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Cinderella story, the movie with Hillary Duff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dill sauce is evil.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afuri/gifts).



> Uh...I spend my whole morning watching this movie and then I remembered. It could be cool fanfiction, two people messaging each other, not knowing who is on the other end of the line...Forget about mean stepsister and stepmother,Gally is no Cinderella.  
> First I wasn't sure about what pairing to use, because...Duh, I'm already writing Newtmas, I need some change...and then I remembered. gally and newt! Nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Afuri who keep bringing smile on my face whenever she leave a comment under my Newtmas fanfic.

He threw his backpack in the corner of his room and slammed the door behind him before falling on the floor, his cheek hardly brushing on the parquet, he still didn't rolled the carpet. Final exams, graduation, moving into new house....It all was exhausting for young boy named Newt who moved into town just six months earlier with his parents whom both were important pofessors on the univerzity, but since they lived in a small village out of town, the traveling to work and back was difficult and it also cost a lot of money for petrol as well as train for Newt to school. Finally they moved into town, just few days before Newt's graduation. Instead of family house they used to have they now lived in six floors tall apartment building without elevator, and to Newt's luck, they bought an apartment in the sixth floor. On five floors below them were four small apartments on each floor, but on the top floor there were only two big ones. Newt was happy he had his own big room where he could put all his stuff that still remained packed in cardboard boxes on the floor. The only thing he unpacked and fixed together was his bed and laptop he had stuffed under the pillow. Newt groaned when the door squeaked as his mother entered his room.

  
"Sweetheart I'm ho-Newt, come on, I told you, you have to start unpacking! Dad will help you with the furniture, it came this morning from IKEA, but you have to start opening the boxes! You don't even know what is in them!"

  
"If SOMEONE gave me that marker, I would have write it on the boxes." Newt murmured and sat up.

  
"Stop talking back to me." she snapped her fingers and pointed at the boxes. "This will be open in five minutes or I will take your laptop."

  
"I need it for school."

  
"You graduated three days ago."

  
"I need it for books."

  
"You have your Kindle."

  
"I need it for....for...for cooking recipes!"

  
"That's it. Gimme that bloody thing! I'll give it to you back when you open those boxes. there you go." She threw a small breakaway knife on one box and Newt sighed as he fell on his knees, hard floor scratching him over jeans. "Have you at least returned your study books to the library?"

  
"Where do you think I was today? Duh." Thomas rolled his eyes. his mom gave him strict look and closed the door, leaving the boy alone. Newt immediatelly took his phone out of the pocket to put on some music but before he could even open the folder, small envelope appeared on the screen, covering all icons. An email. Newt raised an eyebrow as he read those few sentences.

 

Message from < **captain.gally@gmail.com** >

_Hey, you don't know me, I just borrowed a book from highschool library and your email was written on first page. I think you forgot to erase it, since it's written only by pencil. You just graduated, right? I mean, the book is for senior year, I don't go to this highschool but I like this library so I borrowed few books and your email was in one of them. Congrats to successful studium. Hope you don't mind me messaging you. Well anyway, I think I'm too annoying now, too much words, haha. But you should hear me talking! Or not. Anyway, this is the last sentence I write now, have a nice day. C.G._

  
Newt chuckled and connected the phone to the speaker, the room suddenly filled with Belle and Sebastian. When he finally opened all the boxes, his dad came home just in the right moment and together they put together the closet, table, bookshelves and smaller furniture Newt ordered. He also got a new carpet; deep wine colour, the type with long and soft fibres that make your foot sink into the carpet and your room is never cold as the carpet protects the floor as well. When he finally put covers on his duvet and pillows, his mom called him from the kitchen.

  
"Dinner's ready! Wash your hands!"

  
"What are we ha-a-aving?" yawned Newt in the middle of a sentence before sitting on the chair. Newt groaned. On his plate was beef and to his greatest disgust, dill sauce. Lots and lots off dill sauce. Angrilly he mashed his potatoes, mixing them in sauce. "Do you hate me as much as I hate you right now mom? I don't like dill sauce." Newt moaned, slowly stuffing the food in his mouth, trying hard to supress the gag rexlex. His dad slapped him on the back of his head and Newt whined.

  
"Ouch, stop it! I have enough of pain, your wife is torturing me with food."

  
"Eat your food or I will keep that laptop until the end of the week."

  
Newt frowned and quickly emptied his plate, holding hand in front of his mouth. the last bite just didn't want to go down his throat. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes when he held his nose and painfully swallowed the mushy substance. Glass of juice saved his life because it made him hold the food in his stomach. newt had no eating disorder but dill sauce made him nauseated more than rollercoaster ride. Frustrated he locked himself in the bathroom and enjoyed hot bath. In their previous house hot water was luxury. If he showered before his mom and dad, he could have warm water, but if he didn't his showers were cold, almost icy water, as the boiler couldn't heat up that quickly. And having a bath was something like a fairytale for him. But not now. Apartment buildings don't have stupid boilers, but constant hot water coming right away, without waiting five minutes. And they had bath. Big, wide, smooth white bath with fancy golden tap in the shape of a snake.

  
When the bath was filled with hot water, Newt closed the tap and sighed in relief. The warmth was relaxing his sore muscles and the lavender bath salt pampered his skin. Newt didn't even notice the pain in his body from all that unpacking and building the furniture until it was gone. After good thirty minutes in violet water he pulled out the stoper and turned on the shower, washing his hair and body with blue axe. After drying with towel and slipping in pyjamas he jumped on the bed, smiling, as he saw his laptop on the pillow.

  
Newt opened it, remembering the email he received. He logged into his account and smirked as he wrote the reply.

 

 

_Aye, Captain Gally!_

_I don't mind your message. I completely forgot to erase the email, oops. Could you please do it for me? Thanks. So you like library, huh? Are you a bookworm like me? I could read for ages and ages. I'm reading even now. Well, after I finish writing this email I will. I hate it when I'm really tired and I read a good book, and I keep telling myself 'Just one more chapter and then I'll go to sleep.' and suddenly it's 3a.m. I'm finishing now as Thomas Harris waits for me on the shelf. Bye bye. S.S._

  
Newt opened the book, burrying his face into it, softly sniffing the smell of paper. He rolled on his belly at the same moment as the boy next door opened his email to read a newly received message.


	2. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add me on Skype. Harry Potter does not make you gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, i actually wrote another chapter. Cool. Gimme cookies.

Message from < **captain.gally@gmail.com** >

  
_Thomas Harris? So you are Hannibal fan? Have you seen the movies and the TV show? It's cool. But I like the book adaptation more. I love the Red dragon story. Yes, yes, a bookworm. I have eighty-three books at home, read all of them. I love them so much, especially old classics. What's your ultimately favourite book of all you've ever read? Mine is I'm not a serial killer, from the John Cleaver series, written by Dan Wells. If you like crime and detective, mystery stories, you might like it._   
_I had to hide most of my books, my mom says books are waste of time, that I should rather do some activity, sports, like my brothers and sisters. But I'd rather educate myself than get hit in the head by ball. What does S.S. stands for? Your signature. Mine is pretty obvious, since C.G. is Captain Gally. Gally is my name, duh. My friend made up the nickname Captain when we were on summer camp, I was thirteen then, and he stills uses it whenever he sees me. I'm 18 now. Anyway I'm talking rubbish now, totally out of topic. Sorry for bothering you. It's been a long time since I used the internet for conversation, I'd rather talk than chat. It could be fun, chatting on regular basis. I mean, if you want. Ta, C.G._

  
Newt chuckled as he read the email on his phone during the dinner. His mom made it up to him for yesterday, and today she cooked his favourite, pork with mushrooms and baby potatoes. The email was simple, innocent, funny and even amusing despite its shortness and Newt quickly typed a reply.

  
"Would you put that phone down young sir? We have nice family dinner and your tapping is disturbing the peaceful silence. Who you are texting to anyway? Teresa?"   
Newt's mom raised an eyebrow when her son kept smiling at the phone. Newt put the device on the table, display down, and took another mouthful or his dinner as he shook his head. "I told you we broke up four months ago mom, I'm glad I'll never see her again. Besides, why would I wanted to text her anyway? She dumped me because of Thomas who just used her for a night and then didn't talk to her anymore. Slut and dick. What a couple." Newt smirked which cost him a slap on the head by his dad. "Language, young sir. You should go out more, make some new friends, get to know the surroundings and nature. The only thing you know here is your way to school and back. When I was your age, i was outside all the time."

  
Newt rolled his eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. It's a different time and I want to read books, not go out and chase butterflies." "There is river near by, about twenty minutes by walk, surrounded by fields and grass and forest. You can take a blanket, book, make yourself some sandwich, enjoy the nature and book at the same time. How does that sound? I think it's a brilliant idea. I don't want you to be hidden in the house for whole summer. It's so nice and sunny outside." his mom smiled and softly patted his head.

  
\---

  
Gally caught small catnip filled mouse in the hand and waved it in front of his cat's nose. "You like that? Don't destroy it so quickly, okay? I'm not buying you a new one until the end of summer holidays. Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about." Gally winked at his cat and threw the mouse on the carpet where it was immediately attacked by the white furball. He remember it very clearly when he saw her for the first time.

  
It was three years ago on January the fifth. Frozen ground and snow everywhere you look. Temperature outside was almost -15°C, sharp wind was cutting his face and snow just didn't want to stop falling. Gally went out just to put garbage in the bins when he saw part of the snow move. When he came closer, he gasped. On the wet paper was small white kitten, shaking and from cold. Its eyes were almost closed, crusties surrounding them, water dripping from its nose. Gally quickly picked up the shivering marshmallow, hiding it in his breast pocket on the t-shirt. He knew it was someone's unwanted Chrismas present, his heart was aching from this thought.

  
Determined to keep the kitten alive, he made himself sick so he could stay home. Of course he wasn't really ill, it was just an excuse, but it worked for the teachers. Every day he fed the kitten, day and night, letting it sleep with him on the bed in his arms. Week later the danger of sudden death was gone and the kitten started to do things on it's own. Gally's mom laughed as she said Gally acts like a mama cat. Another week later as the kitten was completely healthy, he heard the sweetest sound as they were falling asleep. Soft purring. He named the cat Pearl, when he found out it's a girl.

  
He looked back at the carpet where Pearl played with her catnip mouse when suddenly he heard 'ding' noise coming from his laptop. As he discovered, in the corner of the screen was flashing an envelope with number 1 on it. New email.

  
<from **class12B.student-id63275@stherbert.co.uk** >

_Hi Gally, S.S. stands for Sassy Shank, which is not my name or surname, it's just a nickname, like yours, only this one is used only by my cousin Billy. He's a total dork. My name is Newt, but I won't tell you my surname as I'd like to have at least a bit of anonymity. I'm 18 too, soon I'll turn 19 though. I still don't know what college to go to, I got accepted on four different ones, but it's so hard to choose! I agree it would be nice to chat more often, I have Skype, maybe we can even call some day. Skype user name is pierre.precieuse which means jewel\gemstone\crystal in French, I'm half French, you know. I'll be waiting for your friend request on Skype. I will answer all your questions from your latest email once we start chatting. Can't wait._   
_Newt ;)_

  
"Gues we have to install Skype, darling." Gally chuckled and winked at Pearl who wasn't paying a slight hint of an attention to him. As he found the user, Gally hesitated. The email came just five minutes ago and he adds the dude right away? Isn't it like eager waiting for response? Maybe if he waits, the guy will think he don't want to chat anymore. Gally finally clicked on the "add as a friend" option and watched as the icon from grey turned into green.

 

 

  
 **C.G.**  
Hey, it's me, Gally.

  
 **Pierre Precieuse**  
Hellooo. That was quick. I just ate my dinner, my mom whacked me because I was sending the email, disturbing the 'peaceful silence' as she called it. Mothers are weird.

  
 **Gally**  
Tell me about it. So you are half French? That's cool. Would you mind if I change your name here? I can't even pronounce it, haha.

  
**_Pierre Precieuse changed his name to Newt_ **

  
**Newt**  
There, did it for you. Yep, my mom is English, dad is French, they've met in college. I'm the only child though, you said you have sisters and brothers? How many?

  
 **Gally**  
Three brothers and two sisters. Well, three sisters but Sonya has different mom then us, we have only same father. My mom still don't know about her, I'm the only one. :D

  
 **Newt**  
Seriously? Wow, that's...cool and weird. I wish I had sister too. Younger one, like thirteen or so, so I could give her relationship advice and protect her from douchebags.

  
 **Gally**  
Good big brother you would be! I'm after Sonya second youngest. My sisters are twins, they are 22 and my brothers are triplets, 27. Sonya is fifteen this week. Still don't know what to buy her for a present.

  
 **Newt**  
A book, perhaps?

  
 **Gally**  
Haha no, she is not so weird as much as I am. She likes her BMX and hip hop. You still didn't tell me what's your favourite book. You said you will answer all my questions here, soooo...?

  
 **Newt**  
Cool, so your sister is a dude! Hey, promise you won't laugh and call me gay if I tell you?

  
 **Gally**  
I promise.

  
 **Newt**  
I LOVE Harry Potter, especially third book! Yay!!!

  
 **Gally**  
Calling you gay? Liking our baby engish wizard doesn't make you gay! I love these books!!! It's funny, two young adult boys talking about books like some seven year old girls when they see a hot boy.

  
 **Newt**  
Hahaha, you are funny! Care to tell me something about yourself?

  
 **Gally**  
There's nothing interesting about me. I have a cat called Pearl and I love her to bits. I like music but I can't listen to it aloud, my parents don't like it, so I bought myself big headphones. Hmm my favourite food is tomato soup with rice and I'm allergic to pineapple.

  
 **Newt**  
Aw, I wish I had a pet, but my dad is super allergic to almost every animal, he can't even have feather pillow, otherwise his head gets the size of a pumpkin! I like pork with mushroom sauce. And I HATE dill sauce, my mom tortured me with it yesterday and I almost threw up. *sade face* What kind of music do you like?

  
**Gally**  
Depends on mood, I guess? You?

  
 **Newt**  
I love Belle and Sebastian...and The Vacciness...The Band Perry is great too. Sometimes I have mood for punk rock as well or rock.

  
 **Gally**  
Yeah, I like rock too. Three days grace, Atreyu, Mudvayne, Skillet, Papa Roach...Uh, my cat wants me to go to bed, she's biting my toe, trying to drag my foot. Guess I'll go to bed then. Wanna talk again tomorrow?

  
 **Newt**  
Sure! Give your kitty a pat on back and kiss.

  
 **Gally**  
I'm so glad that kiss is for her dude.

  
 **Newt**  
You're an idiot. Night ;)

 

  
Gally laughed quietly as he closed his laptop. "What are you staring at?" Gally chuckled when Pearl gave him confused look.


	3. Pebble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, this chapter is...about nothing, really. Give it two-three chapters and they'll meet, i promise.

**Newt**  
Uh, I just came home from the most boring walk ever. Dad dragged me through the whole city. Sorry for late reply, that song you send me is really cool! I might find myself sheets for that. ;)

 

 **Gally**  
Sheets? Like music sheets? You play or something?

 

 **Newt**  
Yeah, piano, guitar, violin and flute. But I hate flute, I don't like puting foreign objects in my mouth.

 

 

Gally laughed and swirled another drip of chocolate syrup on his ice cream. It was really hot day and even though it was now almost eight in the evening, the air outside was hot and heavy and everyone was desperatedly trying to cool down. Newt was forced to go with his father to the hardware store and once they bought a drill his dad wanted, they decided to take a walk. Well, his dad decided. As they walked through the city Newt found a big music shop where he spend all his savings for a car. So what, he still doesn't have his driving licence. And so they walked home, with two guitars, big speakers and about thirty different CD's.

 

 

 **Gally**  
I only play on my parents' nerves. And on my girlfriend's as well. :\

 

 

Newt frowned. Girlfriend. Well, what did he expect? That if he is single, all of his friends will be single too? Besides, he only knows this Gally for few days, not even that. And they've been only chating, nothing more. Newt didn't know how Gally looks like, how his voice sounds, if he really is 18 year old guy or just some girl pretending to be him...Newt frowned again. Why is he so bothered? The voices in his head started arguing.

 

  
'He can have girlfriend. Just because Teresa dumped you, doesn't mean everybody around you will be single.'

'But if he spends time with her, he won't have time to chat with me.'

'You whiny baby, he doesn't even know you.'

'But I want to have a friend, i don't know anyone in here.'

'Why didn't you make friends in school? Dozens of people!'

'I was focused on studying.'

'Bullshit. Now school is over, you can go out where you can meet real people.'

'But I want to talk to him.'

'HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM!'

'But I want to get to know him. I want a friend.'

'Then send him a picture, call him...'

'No.'

'Do it!'

'No!'

'Coward. Who would have wanted you as a friend?'

'Him?'

'As if.'

 

 

  
 **Gally**  
You still here? Are you ok?

 

 

Newt rolled onto his stomach as he just now realized he was staring at the ceiling the whole time. He completely forgot about the open laptop and the chating Skype window. Last message he send was twenty minutes ago. What? He lost his focus for twenty minutes?

 

 

 **Newt**  
Sorry, just needed a cold shower. The heat is horrible.

 

 **Gally**  
Thank god, I thought something happened to my new friend. That wouldn't be nice. Anyway, what about a call?

 

 **Newt**  
What do you mean by call?

 

 

The ringing tone of Skype call made Newt flinch. He called him. "Oh shit...not now." murmured Newt and clicked on red button to reject the call. Gally send him sad emoticon and Newt bit his lip.

 

 

 **Newt**  
Sorry, I don't want to wake up my dad, he has super light sleep.

 

 

Gally licked the empty bowl of ice-cream and wiped his mouth. Was phone call too much? Of course they both wanted to keep their anonymity but it's not like Gally wanted him to show his face on webcam or send his picture.

 

 

 **Gally**  
Sorry, I thought it could be fun. Maybe some other time, when you are ready.

 

 **Newt**  
What is that supposed to mean? -_-'

 

 **Gally**  
That you're just saying it as an excuse, I think. Well, pity. But I won't force you, that's not what friends do. If we are friends? I don't even know you. You could be a girl with an axe who is trying to kill me.

 

 **Newt**  
That was rude. I'm not a girl and I don't have an axe. I just think we could chat without having any other contact, you know. It's nice to have someone you can talk to. It's not like I have many friends here and it would be nice to have some internet friend. It's not like I don't trust you...but...I don't trust you. I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. We wanted to chat about books, right? Then lets chat about books. Literature, Fiction, poetry, crime books. Anything. Maybe it would be easier for both of us, just sharing the passion.

 

 **Gally**  
That's so stupid. I love it. It just sucks. I have a lots of friends and you are the only one I don't know. And I would really like to know you.

 

 **Newt**  
Are you gay? If I didn't know you have a girlfriend, I would have say you are hitting on me.

 

 **Gally**  
Ew, no. I'm not a cocksucking buttfucker, ew. I wouldn't hit on you, I like girls. And like you said, we don't even know each other, so how could I. Nah, I am not gay, ew. I hate them, it's disgusting and unnatural.

 

 

Newt logged off with eyes staring blankly on the wall. What just happened? He thought the Gally was cool guy; funny with good taste for books. But he was homophobic and Newt almost threw up. Newt had no problem with gay people, in fact he himself had a few boy-on-boy experiences, he was bisexual after all. But saying these bad things...He took a cold shower and went to bed, trying to fall asleep.For the rest of the night Newt was rolling in his bed, trying to push out his dreams about faceless boy having sex with him and hurting him, away. But the dreams didn't go away and Newt woke up in the morning all sweaty, with scared whimper on lips. His head was spinning around, like it was trying to shake the bad dreams away. He dreamt about having sex with a boy with no face, which was quickly followed by fight and yelling, again with that faceless boy. In the last dream he was drowning, someone had foot on his back and pushed him in the filled bathtub.

 

After he took a cold shower, Newt grabbed his sneakers and tied a bandana around his thin neck. Morning was frisky and the air smelled like fresh young grass and flowers. Newt loved this smell in his old village and so he took his dad's advice and went out, exploring the area. The river was actually just ten minutes of swift run away and Newt happily jumped over boulders to get to the stream. With both hands he splashed some water on his face and arms, refreshing himself. It was really beautiful, and if he didn't run the whole way by himself, he wouldn't even believe how close to the city this area was. It was like someone placed a fairytale next to the reality. Newt took a few pictures on his phone and decided to stay a bit longer instead of coming back home already. After he rested his back on a mossy boulder, he closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sounds of nature.

 

The peaceful moment lasted just a few minutes as he was suddenly hit in the forehead with something small and hard. Newt groaned and rubbed his forehead, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. On his belly rested small pebble stone, leaving on his blue shirt dark, wet spot.

 

"Sorry!" yelled somebody across the river and waved.

 

"It's okay!" Newt waved as well and tossed the pebble back, but it only skipped three times before it sank down. The family on the other shore laughed, saying they will teach him if he wants, but Newt shook his head and rested again. As the sun reached it's higher point above his head, Newt looked at the time. Exactly 12:00, lunch time. Slowly he walked home where ratatouille was greeting him.

 

"Mmm vegetables. Nothing is so good as vegetable..." he grinned sarcastically. "Look in my phone mom, I took some pictures, I went to the river. Someone hit me with a rock in the head. Relax, it wasn't on purpose." Newt chuckled as his mom started looking for bruise with concern in her eyes, saying something about brain damage. "I think I'll go to my room now." "I got you a gift honey, like...after graduation. I know you have dozens of books but...I remember you were looking at it in the book store and-" Newt didn't hear the rest of the sentence as he quickly run to his room. There it was. On his bed, nicely piled up, three books. Miriam Black series, by Chuck Wendig. "I love you!"

 

As he opened the first book, noise came out of laptop. Newt knew what it was. Message on Skype. He pushed the book aside and opened the chat. Several messages from yesterday, all of them from Gally. The guy must have send them right after Newt went ofline.

 

 

 **Gally**  
You're not talking?

 

 **Newt**  
I'm busy.

 

 **Gally**  
Oh, okay. I'll message you later then.

 

 **Newt**  
I'll be busy.

 

 **Gally**  
Tomorrow?

 

 **Newt**  
You don't get it, do you? I don't want to talk to you anymore. You are homophobic prick. I hate people like you. Ignorant straight cunts. I like girls but I also like getting fucked in the ass and I love sucking someone's dick. Go fuck yourself.

 

 

Gally bit his lip. What he said yesterday was harsh. Rude. Mean.

 

And also, a big fat lie.


	4. Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock jokes are not funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter sucks, I was watching movies all day while eating snacks and candy and uh, I'm so full and so lazy, i didn't even pay attention to what i wrote. Sorryyyy. And I totally didn't read it after myself soooo enjoy the typos and mistakes

Gally  
I'm sorry about what I said before.

  
Newt  
I told you I don't want you to message me. I'm going out, to meet real people and make real friends.

  
Gally  
I'm sorry. I just thought...I don't mind gay people. I don't hate them. I'm confused by them and I need someone to explain it to me, this whole same sex relationship. I might have feelings for men too, I don't know. I always thought I have to be straight. And that I really don't like guys. Altough...this last couple of weeks I've been feeling...affectionate towards boys. I like looking at them...and that's the reason my girlfriend dumped me, i think. So please don't ignore me, I like chating with you.

  
Newt sighed. He was one of the people who didn't forgive easily but he really didn't want to ignore Gally.

  
Newt  
Fine, fine. But please don't talk like this ever again, it really offends me. And it actually made me a bit sad and I had bad dream about it. Anyway, lets end this topic of a conversation and talk about something else. What are your plans for summer? Job?

  
Gally  
Nah, I'm a lazy person. I think I will be either going swimming to aquapark or stay at home with my electric fan and eat ice cream the whole day, watching Netflix and just chill. Are you sure you don't want to call? I' eating ice cream and if I keep using my hands for typing, it will melt and so will my heart.

  
Newt rolled his eyes at this pathetic, yet funny statement.He clicked the green button and Gally picked up immediatelly. "What flavour?" "Huh?" "The ice cream." newt chuckled at the sound of slurping. "Mint chocolate chip. I love that one. Everyone in my family hates it, even my friends. I don't know anyone who liks this flavour." "Well, you know me. Mint chocolate chip is my favourite. Hmmm, I didn't imagine your voice sounding like this. It's interesting." newt chuckled. Indeed, he pictured Gally's voice a bit younger and smooth. Instead he heard deep, gruffly voice, that gave him goosebumps.

  
"How did you imagine I sound like?"

  
"Younger. Now I'm wondering if you told me truth about your age." Newt chuckled and waited for Gally's response. After few minutes of silence he heard quiet 'pop' and on the screen appeared small window, with young boy. His face was round, yet his cheekbones were showing a lot. Under agressively looking eyebrows were his small eyes. He had penetrating gaze, Newt felt weird, it was almost like Gally could see him.

  
"Damn."

  
"Do I look that bad?" laughed Gally, his smile gave him dimples.

"Oh no, you don't. It's just...I know you."

  
"You know me? Who are you? Where did you met me? Library? School? Outside? Do you live nearby? Hey, you have to tell me. Are we friends or something?" Gally looked shocked. He wiped ice cream from the corner of his mouth and nervously ruffled his hair. "Did I ever...bullied you? If soo, I'm sorry. i was kinda prat in primary school." "I just know you from outside, we never talked, I don't think you know me. But it doesn't matter now. I found the sheets for that song you've send me, I think i can play it on guitar now."

  
Gally sensed Newt was nervously blushing , even though he couldn't see him. "Aren't you going to ask me if you can play it for me?" Gally smiled and as an answer he heard a quiet giggle, but before Newt could say anything, his mom called him to the kitchen. "I have to go...I'll message you later, ta."

\---

  
"Hey, hold the door please!" yelled blonde boy with two garbage bags in his hands as he run down the stairs. Brunet with big garbage bag in his arms stuck a foot between the door and laughed when Newt quickly hopped down. "Hey." Brunet smiled and walked out of the door right after Newt. "You just moved in, right? Few weeks ago. I saw the truck with stuff, furniture and so." Gally laughed and chucked the bag in a big container behind the building. Newt nodded.

  
"Yeah, we did. You live on the same floor like me, right? I think i saw you, once or twice." Newt closed the container and together they walked back in the house. Yes, once or twice. Gally's voice soundes even better in real conversation than on Skype. "Yeah I definitely saw you, with that pretty girl. Few day ago, you were arguing about...I don't even know. You were crying." Newt mumbled and his cheeks turned red; he shouldn't have probably say this, after all this was Gally, his new friend.

  
Gally shrugged. "Yeah well...we broke up. I think we did. i...I discovered that...I'm gay." Gally sat on the lowest step of staircase and rested his back against it. "I though I loved her. I still do, it's just..." "...isn't easy to find the truth about yourself. I had the same issue once. I was afraid to come out as a gay, I was thirteen then. I tried so hard to like girls...everyone was always saying thatbeing gay is a bad thing. One day we were watching some movie, my mom and I. And there was a scene of two men, kissing, shirtless. I couldn't take my eyes of them and when I went to bed, she came to me and said that it's okay if I like boys and not girls. That she loves me no matter what." Newt smiled and gently poked Gally's shoulder. "You will find happiness, you will. Anyway, i have to go home, someone is waiting for me so...see you later." Newt waved and quickly jumped upstairs. Yes, see you later on webcam, Gally.

  
First thingNewt did as he came to his room was obviously opening his laptop and continuing conversation.

  
Newt  
Hey, I'm back. You still here? ;)

  
Gally  
Yeah, I just went to take out rubbish and pick up the mail, had a nice chat with my new neigbour. I guess he's about eighteen. He's gay.

  
Newt  
:D How could you possibly know that?

  
Gally  
Because we had a chat, I told you :p besides, he was very nice to me.

  
Newt  
I'm nice to you too. What does he look like? Where I lived when i was little, we had this old lady living next door, and I swear she was a witch making some weird rituals. She had a black cat and this weird hat with spiders on it. Ew.

  
Gally  
Well I'm pretty sure this one isn't making any weird rituals. He is too cute for that. I think he like X-Men, he had this silly sweatpants with superheroes all over it.

  
Newt  
Cute guy who likes superheroes. Cool. Sooo you have a thing for him? Saying he's cute and all. By the way, cute can mean anything. Explain :p If he's so cute, I'd like to meet him.

  
Gally  
Well he's skinny but not in an anorexic way, not really tall, about 5"8 like me. Blonde-ish hair, brown eyes, small lips and charming smile. And he had this funny bracelet, it looked like Skittles on a string. I like it, wish I had one too. Need to ask him next time where he got it. I really want it. :D

  
Newt laughed aloud and closed his laptop. This opportunity shouldn't be missed, maybe there won't be another chance. Newt looked at his superhero sweatpants and grey shirt. "Well, he already saw me. And he thinks I'm cute." newt smirked at his own reflection on the mirror before reaching on the shelf where he kept his bracelets. He had few of these colourful ones so he grabbed one and quietly he sneaked out of the apartment, barefoot. As he came to the door on the opposite side of the floor, he hesitated. He stood there frozen for at least two minutes before he forced himself to knock. Newt panicked a little as he knocked, he knocked louder than he intended to. When he heard ruffling footsteps, he bit his lip. And then the door opened.

 


	5. Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I really like this fanfiction anymore...idea it was nice I guess, but I kinda forgot what I was planning to do...sooo, yeah, this is the end. Sucks, anyway. I'll write another Gally\Newt later, but not now. Now I want to focus on Letters from you and on I'll be your light in the darkness.

Gally stared at Newt through small gap between door and the wall, his head peeking out, his body hidden behind the door. Newt noticed Gally's hair was now tousled, as if he ruffled them when he was taking off his t-shirt.

  
"Can I help you?" Gally blinked in confusion, staring at the neighbour. "Ehm...yeah. I just....I wanted to...uh..." Newt blushed and wiped his sweaty palms into his superhero pants; his heart was pounding and he felt hotness in his cheeks as well as lump in his throat, making it uneasy to speak. "Is it so hard? Listen, I was kinda busy with changing my clothes and you interrupted me and now my privates are freezing. So either you tell me what's going or or I'll slam the door in your face." Gally smiled cynically, his fingers impatiently tapping on the door.

  
"I just wanted to give you this. You told me you like it." Newt hang the rainbow bracelet on door handle and turned on the heel, returning back to his flat. He almost closed the door behind him but Gally calling his name stopped him. Newt turned around again, facing the boy across the hall.

  
"You are Newt."

  
"Yeah I know."

  
"Half British, half French."

  
"Yes, that's me."

  
"Bookworm."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Tea?" Gally raised an eyebrow.

  
"Lovely." Newt smiled and closed the door, following Gally into his own flat. He tried so hard to keep his eyes up but with Gally walking in front of him only in his underwear newt had hard time resisting. As they entered Gally's room, Newt recognized the part of it he saw behind Gally when he turned on the camera on skype. Gally reached out for sweatpants, bending over as he opened the bottom drawer of his closet. Newt blushed; his eyes again fell on Gally's butt, scanning its perfect roundness. When Gally turned around, Newt blushed even more. "Sorry...I just...it's...nothing. Ehm ehm." he coughed a little, twirling his thumbs. Gally smiled.

  
"That's okay. Wow, I would have never guessed you could be Newt. The Newt. I mean, I know we didn't chat for long, but I was excited every time you messaged me. And I know you wanted anonymity, remain this relationship online, friends. But now you are here and I think we can't continue like if nothing happened."

  
"But nothing happened." Confused, Newt watched as Gally sat next to him on the bed.

  
"Yet. But it might. The conversation we had earlier, downstairs...Now you know I'm gay..."

  
"Oh, so you think I will try something on you? Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I'm too proud to do the first move." Newt shrugged, leaning back so he could rest himself on the pillow, putting his hands behind his head which caused his shirt to roll up, showing Gally the perfect view on his abdomen and flat belly with small bellybutton, his hipbones more visible. Gally gulped; now even he himself was blushing.

  
"Well,there is possibility that I could make the first move, you know..."

  
"And will you, Gally?" Newt bit his lip.  
'I barely know him and I'm flirting?

Newt's inner monologue kept on going and he didn't even notice Gally's hand on his hip. "I might...but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do, since we just met and I just came out; to you, the first person ever I fully admited I'm gay. I don't want to fuck you just to prove it to myself."

  
"Then fuck me for a different reason...maybe just because you want to. Because you feel aroused...because you might not have another chance, I might not be in this mood...Or just because I'm hot and you can't wait to feel the warmth of my body..." Newt whispered in seductive tone that send chills down Gally's spine. Brunet firmly gripped Newt's hips, the touch of his hands sliding up over his waist until he reached the hem of Newt's shirt. He run his hands under it and with few more movements he took it off, unsure what to do next. Newt grabbed his left hand and placed it right on his crotch. "Come on...take it off me...I'm not wearing any underwear..." Newt whispered again, the cheeky smile on his lips grew wider as he watched Gally nervously blush. The clothes went off...

  
\---

  
Gally  
Wow.

  
Newt  
Yeah.

  
Gally  
Do you think we messed things up?

  
Newt  
To be honest I'm not sure. This never happened to me before, not so quickly I mean. But T think you were really good. ;D

  
Gally chuckled; he was trying to be. He never had sex with a guy before but he surely now could tell he loved it. It was quick, rough and messy, but it was really good. The air smelled like sex and passion, clothes were all over the floor, pillows and blanket were tossed over the bed edge...

  
Gally  
We could just talk, you know? You are right next to me with your phone in a hand.

  
Newt  
I don't want to say something that could spoil the moment. Besides, when we talk, we can't take it back when we say something. Here, i can always delete the message.

  
Gally closed his laptop, put it under the bed and turned around. "I'm not going to send you any more messages. I want us to talk, you know? You can talk in French and I won't understand a thing but it would be talking...I just want to say, I don't think we messed up. I think whatever happened, happened for a reason. It should have happened. I know you briefly, but I feel strong connection and attraction towards you. I would write you a poem if I knew how to. I love literature, I love books..and...if you were a book...I would be very honored if you'd have let me explore all your pages..."

  
Newt smiled; his hand softly stroke Gally's cheek before he kissed him on the lips. "That was really sweet, Gally. But...we will take it slow...okay?"

  
"Okay..."


End file.
